1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to improvements in seed boxes mounted on seed planters and more particularly to a metal replacement latch associated with a plastic closure lid provided for the open upper end of a seed box. The replacement latch includes a metal bracket formed into U-shaped or V-shaped configuration having a pair of legs closely associated with and in engagement with the inner and outer surface of a depending plastic flange provided on the closure lid with the bracket being secured in place by fastening devices and including an upwardly inclined projection on the upper end of the inner leg of the bracket which extends toward the seed box to engage a downturned flange on the upper end of a seed box to releasably retain the closure lid of the seed box in closed position. The metal latch replaces a plastic latch provided as original equipment on seed planters in which flexing of the plastic latch that is unitary with the plastic closure lid results in breakage of the plastic latch which then requires replacement of the entire plastic closure lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Planters of various types are provided with seed boxes which contain a supply of seed that is properly dispensed by various mechanisms into seed beds. The seed box or boxes normally are provided with a closure lid, usually pivotal or swingable, which are retained in closed position by some type of latch mechanism to protect the seed within the box and to enable the closure lid to move to an open position for replenishing the supply of seed in the seed box. Recent developments in planter seed boxes include the use of plastic seed boxes and plastic closure lids with the seed box including an outwardly and downwardly turned flange or lip at the upper end thereof and the lid including a downwardly extending peripheral flange which overlaps and telescopes over the flange or lip on the seed box. The lower edge of the flange on the closure lid is provided with an inwardly extending projection that is also of plastic material and of unitary or monolithic construction with the flange on the plastic lid. The inwardly extending plastic latch flexes or bends when the closure lid is moved between open and closed positions which results in breakage of the latch. When the latch breaks, sometimes after a short period of use, it is then necessary to replace the entire plastic lid which involves a considerable cost and delays are sometimes encountered in obtaining a replacement lid. In some instances, resilient straps, bands or cords have been used to hold the lid in closed position rather than obtain a replacement lid. However, such procedures are usually makeshift and require considerable time in placing them in position or removing them to enable the closure lid to be opened and are not entirely successful in maintaining the closure lid in closed position.
Various type of containers have been provided with closure lids with various latch mechanisms retaining the closure lids in place. The following U.S. patents relate generally to the provision of containers with closure lids with some type of latch mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,035,666 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,053 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,649 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,513 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,762
While seed planters with seed boxes having a closure lid and a latch mechanism are well known and containers with closure lids with some type of mechanism to retain them in closed position are well known, there is no disclosure in the prior art of a replacement latch constructed in accordance with the present invention and no replacement latch that is associated with a plastic closure lid and plastic seed box in accordance with this invention.